¿Por qué lloras Princesa? Porque yo no soy ella
by Litaaa
Summary: [Adrinette / LadyNoir] Marinette está impotente ¿Qué tiene ella que ella no? ¿Por qué todos la prefieren? Tener rivales en el amor ya es malo, pero vivir a la sombra de tu propio alter-ego es una tortura matutina ¿Por qué Adrien? ¿Por qué siempre se trata de ella? / ―Ladybug… My lady ¿Por qué lloras?


**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Advertencia:** Leve **S** ad.  
 **Pairing:** **A** drinette- **L** ady **N** oir / **A** drienx **M** arinette.

 **Nota:** ¡ **H** ola a todos otra vez! Nuevamente yo haciendo acto de presencia, con una historia un tanto Sad ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE LA U ES DIABÓLICA Y ME HACE ESCRIBIR COSAS UN POCO TRISTE! Sorry, pero me gusta como quedó «3

Sin más que decir, lean y espero lo disfruten :)

.

.

.

* * *

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué luces tan triste _My Lady_? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Es por lo que dije?

Por favor _My Lady_ dime la razón de tu semblante triste.  
¿Acaso estas así por mi culpa?

―Ladybug… _My lady_ ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso ya te aburrí? ¿Estás molesta verdad? De siempre escuchar lo mismo de mi parte. —El famoso héroe de París bajó la mirada entristecido, aún sin soltar la pequeña mano de su amor platónico.

En cambio la famosa Ladybug se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada vacía y carente de vida, observando un punto ciego en el pecho de Chat Noir. Pero aunque su semblante estaba ausente de esta realidad, sus preciosos y brillantes _Zafiros_ no podían dejar de llorar.  
Lagrima tras otra trazaban su delicado y fino rostro.

Chat Noir se encontraba asustado, pensando que la heroína lloraba porque ya estaba aburrida de otra de sus confesiones de amor, por lo que una punzante sensación se clavo en su pecho, recapacitando en la opción de frenar por un tiempo sus declaraciones y darle un respiro a Ladybug.

Pero antes de que el pobre felino se siguiese martirizando con sus ideas, el labio de la pelinegra tembló y como nunca, apretó la mano de su compañero fuertemente, como quien estuviese desesperado por buscar refugio y consuelo.

—¿Por qué siempre la prefieren a ella? —La voz quebrada de la muchacha apenas y si se escuchó, que si no fuera por la aguda audición del felino, no lo hubiese logrado oír.

Pero sinceramente no entendió nada.

—¿A qué te refieres _My Lady_?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento por reprimir ese horrible sentir, pero falló. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de su pequeña boca pero no se molestó en ocultarlo. —¿Por qué siempre la prefieren a ella? ¿Por qué Chat? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Chat Noir pese a no entender nada de lo que su amada mariquita le decía, pudo sentir a la perfección el sentimiento que la mirada azulada le trasmitía.  
Inferioridad y sufrimiento.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?  
¿Por qué ella se sentía así?

* * *

3 Meses atrás.

—¡Ya lo tengo todo planeado Alya! Sé que esta vez funcionará. Mi plan es a prueba de fallas.

La animada Marinette mostraba los planos de su plan llamado "Como declararme a Adrien y no morir en el intento"

Pesé a que la morena no para de reír por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga, con el pasar del tiempo en el que le explicaba el detallado plan, se dio cuenta que su plan no era del todo descabellado.  
Si nos poníamos a pensar, era bastante probable que funcionara.

Constaba de un procedimiento de 3 meses, en el cual Marinette se encargaría de acercarse lo suficiente a él pero no como una amiga cualquiera (Pues la idea de ser friendzoneada le aterraba) Pero intentaría ser un poco coqueta, pero discreta. Le daría cumplidos, hacerlo reír y volverse alguien indispensable en su vida.  
Hasta que finalmente el cotizado modelo terminara enamorado de la dulce Dupain.

Un plan a prueba de idiotas.

—¿Estás dispuesta a darlo todo con este plan?—Inquirió una divertida Alya, junto a una de sus mejores miradas retadoras.

Marinette dudo unos segundos, pero al fina asintió igual de decidida que antes.— ¡Por supuesto! Él me gusta y lo daré todo.

—¡Esa es la actitud amiga!

Chocaron las palmas en señal de apoyo y del inicio de aquel descabellado plan.

* * *

Con lo que no contaba la entristecida pelinegra es que Adrien saliese con esa confesión.

¿Acaso los 3 meses de planificación meticulosa no sirvieron de nada? Vencer poco a poco su timidez, hablarle, acercarse y ser su amiga ¿Fue todo en vano? ¿Acaso él no era consciente del daño y desgaste de la pobre Dupain?

¿Por qué siente que estuvo perdiendo su tiempo en intentar algo que en el fondo de su corazón, no iba a funcionar? Su corazón dolía y lucho contra todo sus instintos por no derramar ninguna lagrima ¿En serio había perdido la guerra del amor sin siquiera intentarlo?

—Ahh~ ¡Mari en serio estoy muy enamorado de ella! ¡Y estoy tan feliz que me entiendas! Pensé que quizás me dirías que estoy loco, pero como la buena amiga que eres, me has logrado entender ¿Es que acaso estar locamente enamorado de la mejor heroína de París es muy loco? —Pregunto con esa sonrisa de ensueño, que ahora en vez de elevar el pulso cardíaco de la pelinegra, solo le causaba punzante dolor.

Pero ella pese a que su interior se caía a pedazos, sonrió con esa falsa y encantadora carisma.— Soy tu amiga Adrien, te entiendo y estoy muy feliz por ti.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Es que acaso no son la misma persona? ¿Debía usar esta información a su favor?

Pues, no se sentía cómoda con ello. Ella se sentía muy ajena a la gran heroína de traje moteado. Marinette era torpe y muchas veces dudaba de su propia vitalidad, estaba consciente que tenía muchas cualidades de Ladybug, pero eran muy rebuscados los momentos en los que siendo Marinette Dupain-Cheng se sentía como Ladybug.

Ladybug brillaba con la intensidad del sol, era habilidosa, perspicaz, valiente, fuerte y con una confianza que alcanzaba el cielo, junto con millones de cualidades y virtudes ¿Como era posible que se sintiera tan inferior a ella misma? Esto de tener un alter-ego era muy complicado, pues ella misma se volvía su propia competencia.

Competencia que había perdido.

¿Estaba mal odiar a Ladybug?

* * *

Y ahí estaba.

Escuchando otra de las muchas confesiones de amor de su compañero de batallas, con las manos entrelazadas y los ánimos por el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¿Por qué siempre es ella? ¿P-Por qué?

Chat tragó pesado, crispándole los vellos de la nuca escuchar esa voz cargada de dolor de su amor.— Por favor _Bogaboo_ , explícame.

—¿Que hay de malo conmigo Chat? —Ladybug libero sus manos y la llevó a su rostro, ocultando el desgarrador llanto.— ¿Que hay de malo con la chica bajo el traje? ¡¿QUE TIENE LADYBUG QUE NO TENGA YO?!

Y fue en ese momento que todo se esclareció para el felino. Una pequeña punzada se clavo en su pecho, una culpa subió por su garganta pero no supo realmente el motivo.

—Yo si te amo Ladybug, juro que te am-...

—¡Mentiroso! —Sus manos abandonaron su rostro y mostró su semblante enojado y frustrado con el mundo.— Tu solo estás encandilado por este estúpido traje ¿En serio crees que me amas? Chat ¿Si te dijera que yo soy torpe, tímida y siempre termino avergonzarme a mi misma? No puedo completar las palabras, me tiembla la voz y siempre hago el ridículo. Yo no soy Ladybug y por mas que mi kwami me diga lo contrario, yo no lo siento así... Somos dos personas diferente y estoy cansada de que siempre la elijan a ella ¿Que hay de malo en la torpe de Mar-... —Mordió su labio inferior molesta, porque casi revela su identidad secreta por el enojo.

—Pero _My Lady_ , estoy seguro que tu eres tan maravillosa siendo una civil como una heroína.

La mariquita guardo silencio un momento y el ambiente solo era llenado por los sollozos de la chica, quien se negaba a recibir el consuelo del felino en esa vacía frase.

—¿Acaso tu eres igual en tu forma civil a como cuando eres ChatNoir? —Preguntó en un tono un tanto retador la muchacha de chispeantes ojos Zafiro.

Y fue esta misma pregunta la que enmudeció al héroe de París.

Por supuesto que no era igual, en su forma civil era recatado, el chico de excelentes notas y que nunca causaba problemas, el hijo perfecto con vida perfecta, aunque esto último era una vil mentira, pues él era un muchacho infeliz y triste.  
Nunca había notado las diferencias extremas entre Adrien Agreste y ChatNoir.

Quizás ahora entienda el sentimiento de Ladybug.

Su mirada se entristeció más de lo que ya estaba y bajo el rostro, avergonzado y apenado tanto con su compañera como por él mismo.

—Lo siento mucho.

La ojizafiro se volteó dándole la espalda y caminó hasta apoyarse en una de las vigas de fierro de la Torre Eiffel, tratando de recuperar el aliento.— Hoy el muchacho que me gusta me confesó que está enamorado perdidamente de otra persona...

ChatNoir afiló la mirada, triste y enojado con esas palabras de la chica, sin saber que hacer o decirle. Solo apretó los puños para no cometer una barbaridad contra ese imbécil que se atrevió a rechazar a su preciosa mariquita.

—¿Sabes de quien está perdidamente enamorado?

—N-No.

Ella bufó por lo bajo, como un chiste cruel del destino.— De Ladybug. Él no fue capaz de observar a la chica torpe y tímida que siempre lo apoya, le da ánimos y está ahí para él... Él solo ama a Ladybug por ser "genial" ¿Como debo sentirme con eso?

Woow, que jodido.

Adrien se sentía impotente por no saber que hacer en ese momento, se sentía tan mal por no considerar las emociones de Ladybug. Si bien no sabía quien estaba bajo la mascara, era cierto que se dejo encandilar por la mascara roja sin molestarse en la chica bajo este.  
Pobre muchacha, siendo la sombra de su propio alter-ego.  
Que la gente solo vea tu "mejor parte". Literalmente.

Chat caminó unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de su compañera, pero no se acercó o invadió su espacio personal, más bien se sentó a su lado, suspirando con aire derrotista, mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de su traje saco un paquete de pañuelitos.

—Siento mucho todo Ladybug.

Ella acepto los pañuelos, para secar sus lagrimas y limpiar su nariz, había sido un día muy difícil y la verdad llorar le había hecho muy bien para sacar toda su pena y dolor.— No hay problema ChatNoir.

—La verdad es que no te conozco y es una lastima, siento que podría ser un buen amigo de esa chica bajo la mascara.

Ladybug bufó nuevamente, solo que un poco más divertida.— ¿Aunque sea torpe y tonta?

—Purrrr supuesto, apuesto que es encantadorrrrra.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la muchacha se había reído autenticamente de una de las bromas del felino, mientras negaba con gracia.— Ay gatito, gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

Enseguida Chat bajo la mirada, derrotado.— _My Lady_ , no me friendzonees.

—Hahaha, lo siento. Aunque a mi también me friendzonearon hoy ¿Sabes lo terrible que fue? Ese idiota hablaba y hablaba de Ladybug, con los ojitos brillantes y voz emocionada, se veía tan lindo... —Suspiro un tanto molesta, pero ya no sintiéndose tan mal como en la mañana.

—¿Crees que algún día pueda conocer a la chica bajo la mascara?

—Es probable que si, por culpa de mi torpeza quizás.

Ambos rieron de buena gana, sintiéndose el ambiente mucho más liviano y relajado, la incomodidad anterior se había esfumado totalmente. Conversaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que el frío de la madrugada se hizo intolerable para ambos.

Y antes de que cada uno partiera a su respectivo hogar, Chat tomo por la muñeca a su mariquita, deteniendo su espectacular salida.

—¿Pasa algo _Chaton_?

Él torció los labios y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, estrechó la mano derecha de Ladybug, dando un pequeño apretoncito.—Hola, soy A.

Ella alzó una ceja divertida, negando y siguiéndole el juego enseguida, apretando también su mano.— Un placer A, soy M.

Era solo una letra, pero para Adrien eso ya era mucho. El nombre de la chica que lo traía loco, comenzaba con M.

—Espero poder ser tu amigo, Señorita M.

—Ya lo eres A y estoy feliz por eso.

Normalmente acostumbraban a chocar los puños ante cualquier victoria, más esta vez se acercaron lo suficiente para compartir un cálido abrazo, reconfortándose y abrigando tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas. Lo necesitaban.

Adrien se acercó a su oído no con intensiones coquetas, si no como un amigo.—Para lo que necesites, estaré ahí mi querida M. —Mimó con ternura sus sedosos cabellos azabaches y dejo un besito en ellos.

Marinette tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría, por primera vez una simple letra tenía más significado que cualquier apodo que alguna vez le haya dicho ChatNoir.— Gracias mi lindo A, lo mismo para ti. Siempre estaré contigo para lo que me necesites.

Se separaron un poco y se sonrieron con cariño antes de despedirse y partir.

Esa noche Adrien pensó que antes de ser su amante, su novio o su pareja, quiso ser el amigo de esa muchacha frágil tras la mascara, quería cuidarla a como diese lugar.

Marinette por su parte meditó lo sucedido ese día completo y sonrió por las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Adrien por mucho que le gustara también sintió algo de lastima por él, pues siendo Ladybug nunca le daría oportunidad. Quería que la quisiera siendo Marinette o prefería no tener nada.

Y por Chat, solo sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. No pudo evitar encontrar sumamente encantador a "A".

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

¡Y eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado mucho, se que hace mucho no subo nada a FF pero la Universidad está súper cabrona y consume mi vida por completo ¡Perdón y disfruten! ¡Los quiero mucho!

 **L** ita **O** ut «3


End file.
